


Seaside.

by peachtone



Category: JJ Project
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing here., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtone/pseuds/peachtone
Summary: Re-post of an old very short fic.





	Seaside.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-post of an old very short fic.

Jinyoung found himself more than often crawling into Jaebum's bed with his favorite book. Its a poetry collection of Pablo Neruda's most famous poems. He often needed to touch the sand and submerge into the water before he could open the book, and start softly reading it, to himself mostly, but to Jaebum as well.   
  
When he pushed the door open, he saw the sun shinning bright from the windowpane, painting his lover's skin. Like when the water wetted the sand which once was a soft cream color and now something darker, wood-like. It made Jinyoung hyperaware, of everything Jaebum was and the space they shared. So when he knew it was time, he whispered into Jaebums ears those verses, like the desperate water crashing into the shoreline.   
  
Cold hands would reach for his nape, the touch freezing as if they were submerged into the water Jinyoung dreamed of, making his eyes close and his body become shivers. And sound was instantly lost -even when those hands anchored him- as his name came out from Jaebum’s lips like the softest breeze caressing his skin. All to soon, the softest lips stationed on his. They went and came, for several minutes suffocating and bringing him to life.

 

And before he knew it, he was between Jaebum's thighs, cocooned in his arms only wearing his lover’s scent. The book was resting on his legs, his head resting on Jaebum’s shoulder and satisfaction singing around.   
  
"Neruda again?" he whispered.   
"Always."   
  
  



End file.
